


Бум, и тут появляется змея

by TinARu



Category: King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 18:14:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13013403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinARu/pseuds/TinARu
Summary: Драббл и мини для команды fandom King Arthur: Legend of the Sword 2017 на Фандомную Битву на дайри





	1. А зачем викингам мальчики?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> на заявку с инсайда: Раскройте наконец мучающий анона вопрос: нахуа викингам 10000 мальчиков!

— Нет, ну нахуя? — спросил Персиваль.

Артур задумчиво откусил кусок вяленого мяса, Билл тихо всхлипнул, Бедивер молча закрыл глаза. Если не считать этого и редкого металлического перезвона, который издавали нервно переступающие с ноги на ногу охранники, в тронной зале повисла оглушительная тишина.

— Серьезно, вот нахуя им именно десять тысяч? Почему не пять тысяч мальчиков, не семь, не восемь тысяч сто двадцать три? Что они с ними, блядь, делать будут?

Артур тяжело вздохнул и, кинув недоеденное мясо обратно в тарелку, закрыл глаза и принялся материться речитативом. Тихонечко так. На весь зал. Сидящий рядом Билл мягко положил ему руку на плечо, да так в этой позе и замер. Правый уголок губ слегка подергивался, но больше это походило не на сдерживаемый смех, а на тик. Стражники все более агрессивно и все более неловко позвякивали своими доспехами.

— Ну, смотрите, какие у нас варианты, — бодро продолжал ничего не замечающий Персиваль. — Может, они хотят устроить массовое жертвоприношение своим божкам. Что не круто. Совсем не круто. Возможно, эти бородатые дебилы решили захватить какую-нибудь страну по соседству. Особенно будет жестко, если они потом наших мальчиков по наши же души пришлют! И, самый печальный, пусть и самый реалистичный вариант, они будут их...

— Уебу нахуй, — мрачно сообщил Артур в каменные своды. Билл в очередной раз погладил его по плечу.

Доспехи зазвенели совсем отчаянно.

А Персиваль еще две недели не мог спокойно сидеть на заднице.


	2. Бум, и тут появляется змея

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Когда все думали, что Артуру трудно будет быть королем, все ошибались. Крупно, блядь, ошибались.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор укурился после повторного просмотра фильма и настрочил про то, какой грубый, но справедливый в Англии король. Ни одно государство в составе Великобритании при написании текста не пострадало.

Когда все думали, что Артуру трудно будет быть королем, все ошибались. Крупно, блядь, ошибались.

Засранец потрясающе вписался. Наловчился общаться со знатью, иногда протягивал им сладкий и нежный пряник, а в случае чего в довольно жесткой форме порол кнутом. Как делают _те самые_ девочки в борделях, которым доплачивают за экстравагантность и кое-что необычное в постели. 

Он привел ко двору шлюх, сделал пару бандитов рыцарями, и среди придворных воцарился мир и покой. Конечно же нет, гадюшник был тот еще, но жрицы любви в отставке цепко следили за порядком ради своего мальчика, иногда плетя интриги так искусно, что настоящие дворянки только давились воздухом и шокировано отказывались от всех своих коварных планах. А бывшие бандиты пресекали заговоры еще на входе, опуская зарвавшихся аристократов, или пинали слишком расслабившуюся армию, если королю начинало казаться, что те _обленились_. 

Артур вообще не давал никому расслабиться. Какая-та старая подруга шептала ему в ухо сплетню, и вот уже весь цвет аристократии на коленях в тронной зале убеждает короля, что тому показалась. Новоявленный сэр Тристан увидел намек на неповиновение в каком-то из графств, тут же король отправляется с армией _прогуляться_. В то самое графство. Где-то крестьяне поднимали бунт против излишне жестокого сюзерена, посылая гонцов с гневными письмами в Камелот? Что ж, Артур действительно полюбил конные прогулки с парой тысяч копьеносцев и конных рыцарей. 

Никому не давалось спуску. Никому. 

***

— Мой король, разрешите отвлечь вас от государственных дел на пару…

— Ты новенький что ли? Билл, Билли, это новенький?

— Мой король, я, что, должен отслеживать всех слуг, пажей, придворных и дворовых псов в этом замке? Может, мне еще теперь следить, чтобы в конюшнях вовремя красили потолки?

— Ты глава моей тайной канцелярии. Конечно, блядь, ты должен знать о каждом гребанном слуге или плотнике в этом замке. Ты даже должен знать имя того, кто драит уборные в покоях сэра Бедивера! Вот Бедивер, дорогуша, ты знаешь, кто говно из твоего горшка вычищает?

— Увы, не удосужился узнать, ваше величество.

— Боже мой, у меня сплошные идиоты и ленивые засранцы в рыцарях! Разгоню всех к ебанной матери и буду один сидеть за круглым столом. Ее зовут Кэтрин. Твое говно каждодневно выносит милая девушка по имени Кэтрин. И нет, я ни разу не спал с ней, ни в каком из смыслов, которое можно вложить в это слово.

— … 

— Так вот, новенький... Да что ты дрожишь, как девствиница в первую брачную ночь! Встань ровно, ей богу. Разъясняю в первый и последний раз. Если происходит что-то важное, что я должен знать немедленно, ты имеешь право хоть ногой распахивать дверь в мои личные покои, дергать меня за шкирку и орать в лицо в чем проблема. Если дело не очень срочное, двери можно пощадить, как и мою одежду, и после короткого приветствия изложить суть проблемы. А если в это время что-то неебически умное говорит наш сиятельный сэр Уильям или крайне внимательный сэр Бедивер, то можешь для приличия прокашляться и только потом начать. Со всеми остальными рыцарями и придворными церемониться не стоит, просто прерываешь этих идиотов, чтобы спасти меня от головной боли. Понял? Кивни, если да. 

— Д-да, мой король!

— Умничка. А теперь, скажи старине Артуру, в чем косяк и кого надо отпиздеть?

*** 

Король порой был груб. Порой был жесток. Иногда летели головы, иногда жестко пресекались бунты. Тем не менее пряник у Артура всегда был сладким, как мед, стекающий с грудей искусной жрицы любви. И такое тоже было: мед лился рекой на праздниках, рыцарские турниры поражали всех пышностью и размахом, а на гуляния в крупных городах всегда выделялось неприличное количество золота. “Дайте им больше хлеба и зрелищ”, любил говорить Артур, скромно куря трубку в своем небольшом зале для совещаний с советниками. И народ за это его боготворил, сотрясая мощеные улицы Лондиниума или любые грязные тракты, ведущие в земли баронов, сокрушительными выкриками и благословлениями. 

“Слава королю Артуру”, кричали все. Он был не просто правителем, а чертовой одержимостью всего королевства.

Впрочем, если все же какой-то жадный барон хотел присвоить чужую славу, Артур радостно потирал руки и скалился своей маниакальной ухмылкой. Ему очень нравилось развлекаться за их счет этих недалёких идиотов. Даже слишком.

*** 

— Так значит наш чудесный и удивительный барон Лэсли настраивает против нашего не менее чудесного и не менее удивительного барона Нэвилла других баронов? Какая досада. Очень хуевая ситуация, очень.

— Что будем делать? Вышлем ему письмо с предупреждением?

— Персиваль, ну какой ты скучный. Давайте прогуляемся к нему с армией!

— Артур, ей богу, ты каждый раз едешь к какому-нибудь зарвавшемуся идиоту с армией. Пощади дороги старушки Англии! И армию пощади, бедолаги солдаты не заслужили такого обращения.

— Все они заслужили, такие ленивые жопы, ей богу. И вообще, Билл, мне скучно! Давайте устроим марш-бросок!

— Да что тебе не сидится. Бедивер, вразуми же его!

— Это бесполезно. 

— Какие вы скучные и занудливые ублюдки. Нет чтобы помочь мне сбросить пар. О, а что если позвать Маг? И змею пусть привезет! Ту огромную хреновину, которая помогла мне отхерачить дядюшку. Отличная идея, да и с Маг мы давно не общались. А так прямо как в старые добрые…

— Артур, нет.

— Билл, да. Представь себе, заходим мы к Лэсли, вежливо улыбаемся, и бум, тут появляется змея! Охуенная идея, что скажете?

— Артур, нет! 

— Зачем же, блядь, хором? Скукота. Ладно, поедем к нему с девочками, элем и Экскалибуром. Скажем пару ласковых и утащим у подлеца горсть золотых. А то бедняжки в армии давно не видели новых сапог.

— Мы пошили новые сапоги с месяц назад.

— Ну, значит не хватает на ножны. Очень не хватает. А добрые бароны всегда помогали нам в час крайней нужды, не так ли?

***

С казной, налогами и золотом Артур творил чертову магию. Казалось, что вот-вот — и наступят голодные времена, но король щелкал пальцами, писал новый закон, иногда отвлекаясь на тренировочные поединки с сэром Джорджем и обсуждения тайных государственных дел с сэром Уильямом, и деньги начинали приходить. С каждым годом его манипуляций золото пребывало, шахты разрастались, торговые маршруты с викингами и соседями через пролив устанавливались. Как он это делал?

Никто, блядь, не знает, но он это делал из года в год. 

А в перерывах увлеченно спонсировал деятелей искусства.

***

— Что это за херня такая?

— Мой король!

— Прошу прощения, не спал всю ночь.

— … 

— Да что ж вы все думаете, что я трахаюсь с кем попало! Я не устраивал оргий вечность, понимаете, целую вечность. У меня даже нет времени, чтобы просто выспаться, не то чтобы ухаживать за кем-то и уж тем более как следует выебать!

— Мой король, мы ни в чем вас не подозреваем, вы имеете полное право делать все, что заблагорассудится в ваших личных покоях. Ночью. 

— Да-да, Сколький Билл, извини, увлекся. Так значит, что это за хуйня?

— Прости нас всех, господь всемогущий, ибо мы увязли во грехе.

— Билл, ты заебал. Так, мне кто-нибудь скажет, кто выполнил эту великолепную работу по дереву? Я должен усыпать этого творца золотом по самую макушку, проспонсировать его мастерскую, пожаловать ему награды и так далее и тому подобное. Ну, кто-нибудь назовет мне имя, чтобы я уже смог взорваться восторженным овациями?

— Конечно, ваше величество. Мы сию секунду узнаем, кто, когда и где сделал и прислал вам это произведение искусства.

— Вот такой ответ мне нравится, Билли. Так надо всегда, понимаешь?

— Мой король… 

— Да?

— Вы заебали. 

***

Некоторые подданные боялись короля Артура. Но их было меньшинство. Он всегда достойно награждал верных ему сторонников и почитал свой народ порой чуть ли не сильнее, чем они его. Он верно защищал подданных, не жалел для них ни своего времени, ни своих сил, ни бессонных ночей. Его казна, которую он набивал золотом и сокровищами с маниакальной одержимостью, всегда могла быть опустошена ради нуждающегося народа. Он уделял время солдатам, приезжая на смотры, где армия могла узреть воочию легендарного короля и послушать его байки. Он был в Лондиниуме на празднествах, на днях рождениях графов и баронов, он был везде и всюду.

Артур стал любимым королем. Стал мудрым королем. Стал великим королем. А всем по-настоящему легендарным людям позволялось иметь свои слабости. Даже если это бранная ругань в тронной зале, вычурные оскорбления в сторону советников и рыцарей и грубое кидание сапог в уснувшую стражу. Говорят, что кому-то даже устраивали порку. 

Но кому какое дело, когда король настолько невъебенно потрясающий засранец?


End file.
